


То, что им нравится

by Mari_Anna



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Реви дымящиеся пистолеты в руках и бешеный оскал на лице. У Рока - сигарета в пальцах и опасный блеск в глазах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что им нравится

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Black Lagoon 2014

Рок не обращает внимания на всё еще стоящий в ушах звон от выстрелов и на трупы разбросанные по потрескавшемуся асфальту – он смотрит только на Реви.   
У нее вызывающий разворот плеч, который натягивает футболку на груди до треска ткани, а на губах застывший бешеный оскал. Он не может назвать ее красивой, но сейчас, когда воздух рядом с ней плавится от жара выстрелов и адреналина, она похожа на прекрасную валькирию.   
Рок закуривает, стоит неподвижно, впитывая в себя ее вид и не выдерживает.  
Сигарета летит вниз, он тушит ее аккуратным движением, стремительно приближается к Реви, молча берет ее за руку и тащит подальше от трупов.  
Но не слишком далеко – его выдержки не хватает на то, чтобы добраться до офиса, где у каждого из них есть комната. Вместо этого он присматривает первую не занятую, относительно чистую подворотню и уверенно сворачивает туда.  
– Если ты думаешь, что я тебе дам в подворотне…  
Рок не слушает ее слова – тон полный придыхания разрешает ему всё. Он просовывает два пальца снизу, отодвигая и так узкую полоску шорт – прямо внутрь.  
Реви резко замолкает, хватает ртом воздух – тут и так жарко, а сейчас она вообще плавится. Она всегда возбуждается от драк, но Рок очень редко бывает таким – с опасным огнем в глазах и страшным выражением лица.  
  
Сейчас у Реви внутри горячо-горячо и влажно так, что пальцы Рока ходят с хлюпом.  
Вторая его рука находит ее влажную грудь под майкой и мнет. Реви тяжело дышит – даже во время перестрелки так не дышала – а Рок смотрит на нее черными от расширившихся зрачков глазами и расстегивает ширинку.   
Странное зрелище они, должно быть, представляют: парень в наглаженной рубашке и при галстуке натягивает девку с пушкой в руке.  
Реви нравится, что в такие моменты она может стянуть с Рока его ненавистный галстук, продрать рубашку на плечах и спине, раздирая заодно и кожу до крови. А Рок только сильнее сжимает пальцы на ее бедрах – поддерживая вес – и толкается жестко.  
Реви сначала не понимала, что Датч нашел в этом холеном мальчике, но сейчас она уже прекрасно знает этот взгляд, от которого у нее пробегают мурашки по коже – всё ее существо кричит – опасность!   
Она отдается еще страстнее.  
  
Прохожие старательно ничего не замечают. Черную Лагуну в Роанапуре хорошо знают – и получить пулю в лоб из-за слишком пристального взгляда никто не хочет.  
Реви сжимает поясницу Рока бедрами, когда чувствует что он на грани. Рок рычит и спускает мощно, почти кидая ее в стену. Реви содрогается на нем, а чтобы не закричать в полный голос – впивается укусом в шею, на долгую минуту сжимает ноги и руки так же сильно, как Рок, и, наконец, обмякает.  
Совсем ненадолго.   
Спустя несколько судорожных вздохов Рок снова становится джентльменом – насколько это возможно в подранной рубашке с кровавыми подтеками и безумным блеском в глазах – он осторожно ставит ее на ноги, проверяя устойчивость и поддерживая.  
Отводит с лица мокрые волосы и заглядывает в глаза.   
Реви смущенно отводит взгляд и тянется за болезненно нежным на фоне их страсти поцелуем.  
Они оба сумасшедшие и израненные, забывающиеся друг в друге и городе, окружающем их.  
И им это нравится.


End file.
